U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,680 discloses a generalized frequency-dependent pre-distortion circuit for non-linear optical devices such as semiconductor lasers and light-emitting diodes. The circuit comprises pre-filters and post-filters, each filter being an integral equalizing filter which arbitrarily manipulates phase and amplitude in a frequency-dependent fashion. Each filter is a synthesized filter tuned or built according to a specific complex frequency-dependent profile for giving a non-linear optical device a more linear behavior.